


Unsteady.

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anger Management, Arguements, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Unsteady.

"Luke, you're a masterpiece." Briar said to Luke, stroking the stray strands of long hair at the base of his neck. I watched in agony.

 

"Get a room, why don't you?" I asked angrily, and you could hear the bitterness in my voice.

 

"Fuck off, Michael, I just touched his hair." Briar snapped at me. I hated her. She had long, wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes, just like Luke's. As much as I hated to admit it, I really did love her eyes. But the reasoning behind that was probably that they were like Luke's, and I loved Luke's eyes.

 

"How about you fuck off, briar? I don't recall you paying the bills around here, so you're in no place to be telling me what the fuck to do." I snapped, and I didn't exactly mean to, but impulse control wasn't exactly my strong suit. Luke turned to face me, his face looking offended, and sympathetic all the same.

 

"Briar, why don't you go home now? Michael and I need to talk." Luke said, looking upset.

 

Briar glared at me, grabbed Luke's ass, and whispered, "call me" before leaving. I nearly tripped her on the way out, but she was able to evade my leg.

 

"See ya around, ho-bag!!" I yelled after she had slammed the door behind her.

 

"Why?" Luke asked, giving me one of those looks that a mother might give to her son that just ran through the mud on a rainy day in April.

 

"I've told you this before, Luke. She's a bitch. I don't like having her around. I wish we could just go back to the old days of it just being you and me against the world, mate." I said. I hated to admit it to him, because it broke him. But it was true. and he knew it.

 

"I know, Michael, but...it's difficult, you know? Once you fall for someone, it's so hard to get rid of them in your mind." Luke said, staring off into the distance.

 

"Tell me about it." I said, looking down. I was madly in love with Luke, and he never cared enough to notice.

 

"How could you possibly know what that's like, Michael?" Luke asked, raising his voice. I figured he didn't know I was even capable of love. He probably thought I was a heartless freak, a monster.

"Because I happen to love someone as we speak." I said, and I could feel myself beginning to cry because Luke wasn't ready to know this. I was so damn...unsteady.

"Who might that be?" Luke asked, his tone still pissy as hell. He didn't know. He had never known. It killed me, it ripped me apart. It was so hard to watch him with Briar day to day and not be able to hold him in my own arms.

"You, shithead." Michael said, storming out of the house. And unsurprisingly, Luke didn't follow him.


End file.
